


His Weakness

by blind-cupid (MandiLu), MandiLu



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/blind-cupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/MandiLu
Summary: Megamind goes undercover to discover Metro Man’s weakness.Megamind is female in this AU.





	1. Project Intel

Defeated again! But at least this time Megamind gained some very interesting intel. It would appear that Roxanne Ritchi is not Metro Man’s girlfriend. Something about not being her type. Ha! How completely ridiculous! What woman did not swoon over Metro Man’s perfect hair, charming smile and ruggedly handsome features. Well if Roxanne Ritchi wasn’t his weakness, Megamind would just have to find out what is. 

“Miss Ritchi was never Metro Man’s girlfriend? It was nice of him to rescue her all those times.” Minion reflected.

“Indeed. But! Now we will have to find someone new to kidnap. This will delay our next evil plot.” Megamind began to pace. Not only was pacing typical villainous behavior, it was a good way to get the blood flowing during brainstorming sessions with Minion.

“It would be good to have more time to add a few finishing touches on the fake observatory. Also, we should test the solar powered death ray so we know how long it takes to warm up.”

“Warm up? The sun in need of warming up! Minion, your sense of humor never ceases to ah-muse.” She giggled.

“Perhaps we can still kidnap Miss Ritchi. Since we know Metro Man will always save her.” Megamind shot an evil glare in Minion’s direction. “I...I mean try to save her. But this time he will surely fail! Oh yes! For he is no match for the genius that is your solar death ray.”

Megamind was appeased and waved her hand dismissively.

“Yes, yes. But the whole point of having a hostage is to throw Metro Man ‘off his game’, as they say.” 

Megamind tapped her chin. Then grins her most dastardly grin (the one she practiced in the mirror to perfection!). “Hmm... Yes! Minion! I do believe it is time to go in-cog-knee-toe. With the use of my ingenious and very practical holo-watch, I will infiltrate Metro Man’s personal life, find his weakness and finally destroy him!” She chuckled manically.

“Ooo! You will need a new dress. I will begin immediately.”

Minion trotted off happily to fetch his sewing kit. Oh it felt good to be evil. Metro Man will not know what hit him. 

—

Megamind hadn’t made a move yet. Usually she would have kidnapped Roxanne by now. Metro Man would have to be on alert tonight. His mother was throwing one of her fundraisers. Wayne sighed. It was times like these that he wished alcohol actually affected him. Curse his super efficient metabolic system! 

He looked over at Roxanne who was talking to the mayor. Probably telling him off for raising taxes in order to erect the Metro Man museum. Hey, it was great to be loved by everyone all the time and that statue of him was pretty sweet but he had to agree with Roxanne. It was a grossly inappropriate use of public funds. Perhaps the mayor should have asked Wayne’s mother to throw a fundraiser. For all he knew that’s what tonight’s event was about but at this point Wayne couldn’t bring himself to care. What he really wanted to do was escape to his music room and play his guitars. 

He heard a group of women whispering about him. Super hearing could be so annoying. They were making some crude comment about wanting to lick him and climb him like a tree. Ugh humans and their obsession with sex. Not that he would know what the hype was about. He’d never really found humans attractive in that way and due to his super strength he’d most likely seriously injure his partner. That sobering thought kept any curiosity at bay. So, he just tried to block out the whispering. 

After the first couple hours of pictures and signing autographs, he figured he better find Roxanne and offer to take her home. He was almost disappointed Megamind hadn’t crashed the party. 

“Umfph.” A slender lady in a blue gown ran into his side. He used his super speed to catch her drink before it spilled all over her dress. 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Her green eyes looked up at him through her long lashes. They widened with recognition. “Oh...oh! Why your Metro Man aren’t you?” 

He plastered on his most winning smile. “Yes I am but you can call me Wayne.” He winked.

She smiled up at him and looked him straight in the eyes. She didn’t look him up and down lasciviously or lick her lips. She just looked him in the eye and smiled as if she knew all the secrets of the universe and it was all one big inside joke. 

“Well, Wayne, you can call me Meg.”


	2. Chapter 2

Meg. She was something else. He’d never met a woman like her. She listened to him, really listened like she wanted to know him for himself and not as Metro Man. At first it seemed like destiny kept throwing them together. She’d stop him in the street in front of Scott Inc., at restaurants and even at his favorite record stores that he visited in disguise. 

“So, are you going to ask her out on a date or what?” Roxanne asked him during one of his mother’s dinner parties.

“Her who? Really, Roxanne! How can you even ask me that while I’m on a fake date with you?” He feigned shock. “Wait are you breaking up with me?”

“You know exactly who! Big green eyes, sinfully long black hair, not to mention smart and witty.”

“I put _you_ in enough danger as it is, lying to our mothers, pretending to be dating. If Megamind finds out about Meg...”

“Oh’ Roxanne waved her hand dismissively, ‘Megamind has never actually harmed me. I’ll talk your girlfriend through it. She’ll be fine. Besides Megamind has seemingly fallen off the radar the last couple weeks. I’ve been expecting to get kidnapped for days now. I was actually able to get my hair cut on the day I scheduled it! It was wonderful or at least it would’ve been if I hadn’t been looking over my shoulder every five minutes.”

“Oh, I see, you just want a break from being Megamind’s number one target.” Wayne teased good-naturedly.

Roxanne shrugged. “Actually, Wayne, I...I kind of met someone.” She started blushing and couldn’t meet Wayne’s eyes.

“Oh? Anyone I know?”

“He’s name is Theodore, he’s an astrophysicist. I interviewed him almost a month ago. Do you even watch my news stories? Anyway, he asked me out and we kinda hit it off.”

“You and those intellectuals. I was half certain you were about to say that you’ve been keeping Megamind busy the last couple weeks.”

Roxanne slapped his arm which he saw rather than felt. “Well she is sexy as hell. I mean, that sultry voice and did you see those stiletto boots she’s started wearing? I didn’t know if I wanted to steal them right off her feet or beg her to keep them on while I...” Wayne cleared his throat rather loudly. Roxanne rolled her eyes. “I certainly wouldn’t mind but she’s always so obsessed with defeating you that she barely pays attention to my flirting anymore. Anyway, Theo is smart and sexy, in an awkward adorable way. Besides Megamind already knows we aren’t actually a couple so...”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, last kidnapping I kind of let slip that you weren’t actually my boyfriend. So, I was thinking maybe we should just tell our moms?”

“Yeah.” Wayne sighed. “It’s been a long time coming anyway. I couldn’t expect you to keep this up for the rest of your life. I wish you the best with Theodore.” Wayne smiled warmly at her. “But that explains Megamind’s lack of activity lately. Maybe she’s picking a new battle strategy that doesn’t involve kidnapping you.” 

“Won’t be anything you can’t handle right?”

“Yeah but it’s not me I’m worried about.”

———

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Minion?”

Megamind was petting a brain-bot while while plotting her next run-in with Metro Man. So far she had learned very little. Metro Man’s normal life was so... boring. He went to work at his parents’s company, did promotionals for various products and public service announcements, and went to his mother’s charitable events with Miss Ritchi. The most interesting thing he did was dress in a hat and trench coat and go to record stores.

“I know you’ve been a bit bored lately. So I found this...” Minion flipped open the front page of a newspaper. _Who uses newspapers anymore?_ Oh! The worlds largest diamond was to be on display at the Metrocity museum. A good heist was just the thing to cheer her up.

“Excellent, Minion!”

———

Metro Man was called to a crime scene at the Metro City museum. The world’s largest diamond had been stolen. The security guards had been dehydrated into little blue cubes. This had Megamind written all over it! Okay, there was also security footage of Megamind steeling the diamond while doing a sultry dance number with a feathered scarf to Marylin Monroe’s “Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend.” Minion trailing behind with a boom box on his shoulder and throwing glitter in the air. Megamind always acted like the world was her stage. Always playing for her audience even if there wasn’t anyone around. For Megamind, it all about the presentation.

He flew around the city looking for her. He never could find her secret lair. People thought that because Megamind’s plans to take over Metrocity always failed that she was some how incompetent. Megamind was the furthest thing from incompetent. Humans seemed to be ignorant or perhaps they just purposefully ignored how dangerous Megamind could be if she truly wanted to be. She didn’t have to dehydrate people who could be restored with a drop of water. She could’ve disintegrated them and there would’ve been no coming back from that. They all underestimated her. They underestimated him too for that matter.

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
_Ah__

_____ _

The Beatles were blaring all over the city. Metro Man looked and there she was. Megamind hovered high in the air and sat on a throne of brain-bots. Megamind was looking sexy as hell. Just like Roxanne had said. He had told Roxanne that he wasn’t attracted to humans but he suspected she knew he was attracted to Megamind. He had realized as soon as he was old enough to feel sexual attraction. But, they were already nemeses by then so, he had never explored the attraction.

_____ _

Megamind wore a skintight one piece with those black stiletto boots. Her cape had her signature high collar that flared out at the base of her head. She was wearing all black except the lining of her cape which was bright blue and glittered with sequins. Spikes decorated her shoulder pads, her gloves and her boots. Though many didn’t realize that those spikes weren’t just for show. They could stop a bullet and launch it back at the shooter. Metro Man had to always make sure the cops never got involved with Megamind for that reason.

_____ _

He flew in front of her and she cut the music. The diamond rested against her chest on a chain of diamonds. The police probably hadn’t even realized she’d knocked off the jewelers too. She was so good at being bad, it was almost admirable. 

_____ _

“Metro Man. You are cutting into my fun.” She smiled wickedly.

_____ _

“Well unfortunately for you justice is rock-hard on _theft_.”

_____ _

“I don’t know what the big deal is. It’s just a bunch of pressurized carbon. Well, it _is_ the strongest material Earth has to offer. Only a diamond can cut another diamond.” She removed the diamond from her necklace. Two brain-bots flew over to her carrying what looked like a specialized gun. Megamind took the gun and appeared to load the diamond into it. “Metrocity thinks you are such a gem. Let’s see then. Will you cut the diamond or will it cut you?” She fired.

_____ _

It was the fastest projectile that she had ever shot at him and it was about to hit him in between the eyes. He felt a spike of adrenaline. For a moment, he thought ‘She’s finally going to do it. She’s found a way to destroy me.’ On instinct, he shot his lasers from his eyes. The diamond glowed red before it burst into a cloud of dust. He was so surprised he couldn’t remember that it was his turn to think of a witty comeback to Megamind’s earlier taunt. He looked at her. She was staring at him wide-eyed. She hadn’t looked at him like that since they were kids. As if she were actually scared of him. Like he was the freak. The bad one. The one people should fear. Back then he got angry and defensive. Now, he knew she was right. 

_____ _

Metro Man had just turned the largest diamond in the world into glitter. A disturbing though struck her. _What if he has no weakness?_

_____ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue up _One Call Away_ by Charlie Puth if you want to listen to it when it comes up in the story. 
> 
> Here’s a link to the guitar version:  
> [One Call Away Acoustic Cover](https://youtu.be/sGwMsTI13q8)

Her old school. She couldn’t believe after all these years he had kept their old school. She’d have to send Mss Ritchi a fruit basket for being so accommodating and giving her Metro Man’s secret lair location. 

Walking up to the front door certainly brought some nostalgia. She could remember the days of her and Minion inventing weapons to use against Wayne. Oh and that time they set off the blue paint bomb! Ah, those were the days.

Megamind checked her holo-watch was on and knocked on the door. Her hand hadn’t even dropped before the door opened to reveal a very disheveled bearded Metro Man wearing a white robe. How’d he get there so fast? Oh right super speed. He must be bored out of his mind having to slow down to walk at human speeds all the time. 

“Meg? What are you doing here?”

“Wayne, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Miss Ritchi said you’ve been MIA, whatever that means, ever since your last run in with Megamind. Everyone has been really worried about you.” 

Wayne groaned. 

“As you can see, I’m fine. Has Megamind threatened the city or something? Has Roxanne been kidnapped again?”

“No.” Meg grumbled. “But you’re not fine. I’ve never seen you like this. You look awful.”

Wayne scoffed and shook his head. He looked at her again and his expression changed. He invited her inside.

His lair was full of Metro Man memorabilia. Her fingers itched to grab one of his old capes and wrap it around her. 

“Can I get you something?” He rubbed the back of his neck and his robe fell revealing his forearm which flexed with each movement. She cocked her head. “Water?” Oh, he was performing a gesture of hospitality.

“Yes, that would be loov-ily, I mean lovely.” She bit her lip. English was such an illogical Latin language. Semitic languages were much more reasonable. 

“Okay, great! I’ll be right back. Please make yourself at home.”

He walked through a door leaving her alone. What a strange expression to make oneself at home in someone else’s domicile. Also, for a superhero he was being rather reckless. She could be planting explosives throughout his lair right now. Next time she’d have to come more prepared.

She made her way towards a wall covered in guitars. There was a white and gold sofa and she was about to sit when Metro Man appeared next to her placing a cold glass of water in her hands.

“You play all of these?” She asked gesturing to the guitars and taking a sip of water. Perhaps she shouldn’t try to kill him. He would make a very efficient slave. She smirked behind the glass. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

He smiled at her and walked over to one of the guitars picking it up and sitting himself on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him.

“Music is a passion of mine. I’ve tried writing some of my own music but between you and me, I’m not very good at writing music. I’ve been playing since I was a kid though.” 

Megamind remembered him playing the Itsy Bitsy Spider in school. He had been playing guitar since then? She set her glass down and sat where he had indicated.

He strummed the strings making adjustments with the knobs on the top of the instrument. When began to sing, her eyes went wide. He certainly had some talent. 

_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_

_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
_I just wanna give you love_  
_Come on, come on, come on_

_Reaching out to you, so take a chance_  
_No matter where you go_  
_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_

_Come along with me and don't be scared_  
_I just wanna set you free_  
_Come on, come on, come on_

_You and me can make it anywhere_  
_For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_  
_'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

_No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_

_And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on_

_Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling_  
_And when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Just run into my arms_

_I'm only one call away_  
_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_  
_Superman got nothing on me_  
_I'm only one call away_  
_I'm only one call away_

The last note seemed to linger and Megamind felt its vibrations on her skin. He was looking at her the way she sometimes saw Minion looking at the stars. He smiled softly at her and his eyes never left hers as he set the guitar down. 

Wayne had never wanted to kiss anyone before but in this moment with Meg he felt it. That pull towards her, wanting to fall into her and let her catch him. Maybe he could hold back enough to not injure her. If he focused, he could lean in and press his lips to hers. 

Wayne slipped his hand under her cheek. Meg’s eyes went wide and she flinched. Had he hurt her? Had he done something wrong? 

Just when he was about to drop his hand, she leaned into the touch. Wayne’s breath caught and he swallowed it back down. As gently as he could without backing out he brushed his lips against hers. He knew he should probably close his eyes but he was enraptured watching Meg’s reaction. She let out a little gasp before her eyes fluttered close and she tilted her head to press more firmly into him. Tentatively he began to move his lips and after a moment she did too. It was glorious. 

Meg shifted her body towards him and reached for him. He moaned at the sensation of her fingers at the back of his neck trailing up into his hair. That’s when he felt it, a twitch of arousal. Only one other person had ever elicited such a reaction before. 

Wayne pulled away to look at her. Her eyes fluttered opened. Her pupils were larger but he could still see the green. He’d seen these eyes so many times before. He furrowed his brow. Could it be?

“Megamind?”

She practically leapt off the couch and started towards the door. He used his super speed to catch her by the wrist but he didn’t grab her as gently as he intended and her watch cracked beneath his hand. Suddenly Meg was gone and Megamind stood in front of him. 

She turned to face him. Looking down at his hand around her wrist and the now broken watch-like device. She looked back at him and she looked terrified. His heart dropped.

“No, please. Don’t leave. Don’t. Don’t be afraid of me.” His voice cracked. She looked back to her wrist and he let go. “I’m sorry I broke your... um gadget.”

She pulled her hand to her chest.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked.

She unlatched the watch and loose pieces crumbled to the floor. Her wrist was smooth, no cuts or bruises. She shook her head. 

“How did you figure it out?” She wondered aloud.

“Your eyes.”

“My... my eyes?”

“Yes and umm well... yes your eyes. Let’s just go with that answer.”

She looked at him incredulously.

“Wait a minute. Don’t look at me like that, I think I’m the one who deserves some answers here.”

Megamind groaned.

“Oh, come on. You love monologuing, I’ve never know you to be this quiet... ever.”

“Yes well, you’ve foiled me again, congratulations. I just can’t ever win with you, can I?’ She wrapped her arms around herself in defense. She was closing herself off to him. Distancing herself and he could feel it like a physical thing. He took a step toward her in retaliation but her body tensed and he stopped. ‘After Miss Ritchie told me that she was never your girlfriend, I had to find another way to get to you. I wanted to find your weakness.”

“Oh... and what did you find?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

His throat constricted. How could be so smart and not see what was right in front of her. He carefully reached out and encircled her waist, pulling her towards him. She didn’t resist him but he could tell that she was reluctant.

“Are you sure?” He breathed leaning down to press his forehead to hers while maintaining eye contact.

A wave of emotion washed over them or more like exploded through them, maybe both all at once. It was white-hot, pure energy and it was euphoric. 

They broke away. Megamind was gaping at him. He supposed he probably looked the same. 

“What was that?” He asked.

“I think we just... bonded.” She murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are following this story, sorry for the wait and sorry for the way last chapter ended... it was a bit of an awkward chapter ending. I hope you like this new chapter!

“Bonded? What do you mean, bonded?”

“I don’t exactly know! Humans can’t do it. At least, it doesn’t appear that they can or they wouldn’t go through those ridiculous dating and marriage rituals. They definitely don’t mate with only one partner for life. Well some do, I suppose, but it’s more choice and shear willpower. It’s not a biological binding for sure. I thought you’d be more like them. You look so much more human than I do... However, your planet was close enough to my own home planet that they were both was sucked into the same black whole. Perhaps we share more biological similarities than I thought... I need to do some tests... But, ugh! I have no basis for comparison! I had no one to teach me, to explain these things. Well Minion isn’t no one but his situation is completely different. He’s asexual and will produce offspring when the time comes. Which, we think, is when I have a child who could be his/her caretaker... or be a caretaker for...? But it’s not like we really discuss these things! And it’s all more speculation and a handful of memories than anything truly concrete...”

She was rambling and at some point she’d started pacing around. Wayne could feel her distress. She was confused and scared. Her emotions seemed to pulse and tickle the forefront of his mind where he had touched his forehead to hers. He also felt an overwhelming need to do something about it. Wayne never had been the kind of person who needed to completely understand something before acting and her distress was triggering a primal urge to protect her.

He stepped into her path and she walked right into him, almost falling to the ground but he caught her by the shoulders to hold her upright.

“Can we do it again?” He asked, maybe a bit too eagerly. 

She blinked up at him.

“The forehead thing.” He tried to clarify.

He could feel her curiosity overtake her distress and she nodded slightly. He couldn’t help the wide grin that spread over his face before he lowered his forehead to hers.

The sensation wasn’t as forceful as it had been the first time. The warmth that spread through him seeped in and seemed to fill a void within him. He felt her there in his mind and he in turn could reach out and touch hers.

Her mind was vast and active. He was in complete awe at that moment. Surely there was nothing in the galaxy as truly awesome as being within Megamind’s mind. She was still rambling even inside her head, trying to figure out what was happing to them, how it was possible, what she could learn from it, how to reverse it... 

_No._

Wayne wrapped his arms around her and nearly forgot his strength as he held her to him like a lifeline.

_She doesn’t want this, whatever this was... this bonding._

He broke away from her then to plant kisses on her face and neck. Silently begging her not to take this away from them. 

She shivered deliciously against his lips. Her skin was impossibly soft and so very smooth. He fought between closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of her skin and not being able to take his eyes off the spread of goosebumps over the rich blue whenever his lips or tongue moved against her.

“Wayne...” She whimpered. 

He found her lips and kissed her deeply. She tasted like life itself and he knew that this was where he belonged: with her. His hands seemed to engulf her slim form as he caressed her back, her slim waist, her hips and the curve of her ass. He pulled her closer and his erection pressed into her stomach. 

“Stop.” Megamind gasped. Wayne leaned away and loosed his hold on her but didn’t let go completely. He didn’t think he could ever let her go, not now. “Just stop! I don’t understand. I don’t understand what is going on. I can’t think straight..” she pushed him away and he let his arms drop helplessly to his side. He felt suddenly empty.

“Megamind...” 

“No! We...” she made large exaggerated arm motion between them “are enemies! How many times have I tried to kill you?” She looked at him expectantly.

“I don’t know. I lost count.”

“Seven-thousand, two-hundred, forty-six times!”

Wayne whistled but then narrowed his eyes. “Wait your counting accidental, almost kills not just actual plots to kill me. I don’t think those should count.”

“They count!” She pouted.

“You’re adorable.” He smirked. Megamind was amazing. She could be sexy and sassy and completely villainous but then could also be so adorable that Wayne often forgot he was supposed to be fighting with her. 

Megamind’s eyes went wide. “What? Stop that!”

“What?” 

“Lusting. I can feel it,” She pointed to her forehead. “right here. You think this changes anything?”

Wayne felt the shift. Her emotions rang out so powerfully. 

“You made my life miserable from the moment our pods left our planets! Everyone thinks you are so perfect, but you’re not. You are a bully, Wayne Scott and I...” Her voice sounded strained and tears streamed down her beautiful blue cheeks. “hate you.”

_She hated him?_

Wayne felt like all the air had left his lungs at once. He knew she was right and he could feel her anger and hurt. He did remember all those times he bullied her in school. _Was is his fault she had taken up villainy?_ His legs buckled and he fell to his knees. 

Her large green eyes stared at him in astonishment.

“I really did find your weakness, didn’t I? Not the kind of pain I ever imagined inflicting on you but you’ve never felt pain before... even emotional pain?” A soft humorless chortle escaped from her throat. “Mister Fucking-Perfect... how does it feel?” 

His head fell, his chin rested against his chest. Tears burned hot in his eyes, down his cheek and fell from his chiseled jaw. 

“Worse...than I... ever... imagined.” He choked on his words but they were true. He had imagined what pain must feel like but all the words used to describe pain meant little to him until now. 

She lowered her lips to his ear.

“Good.” She whispered almost seductively. Her warm breath seemed to caress his neck in a cruel empty tease.

She left him there.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed there on his knees but the further she went from him the more he hurt and the emptiness grew.

When he finally got up, he looked around. He saw his collection of Metro Man suits. His human mother kept them all and displayed them like he had accomplished something worthwhile. Suddenly, he remembered every time he fought Megamind, every defeated look, every wince of pain, every injury she ever sustained because of one of their battles... because of him. He even remembered their time together at school, how she had tried so hard to fit in at first. How he and the other children had isolated her and Minion. That was his fault too.

_What could they have been to each other had he taken her side from the beginning?_

Wayne glared at the suits until the burning in his eyes intensified into concentrated beams and one by one all that was left were scorch marks and piles of ashes. He felt strangely free.

He walked over to the couch were he had sat with Meg and ghosted his fingers over the guitar that he had played for her. The strings let out a soft vibration of open cords that would’ve been too quiet for human hearing.

Wayne closed his eyes tight and tried to remember how she had looked sitting with him, listening to him, kissing him... He opened his eyes to the empty couch, the empty room and the emptiness she had left within him. 

His eyes wandered back to the Metro Man memorabilia and the piles of ashes that used to be his suits. If there was something Metro Man was good at, it was fighting Megamind. Maybe, for once, he could fight for her.


	5. Chapter 5

The sparks from Megamind’s welding iron flickered and flashed off the reflective surface of her goggles. She was tinkering, not really working on anything specific. Concentrating on a task had always come easily to her. Not now though, not since she bonded with Wayne... _no Metro Man her nemesis!_

“Damn it!” She growled and threw down her tools and ripped off her goggles. 

She caught herself thinking about him again. She wanted to blame the bonding but she was beginning to realize how much of her time was spent thinking about Metro Man.

_Usually she was thinking about how to destroy him and take over the city... but still an inordinate amount of her time was dedicated to thinking about her enemy._

It was simpler back then. Before she knew what it was like to be kissed by him or to be desired by him. The bond left a hollowness that she couldn’t remember ever being there before. 

There were other negative affects of the bonding as well. At times, in the front of her head -just above her sinuses- there would be a buzzing that could be nauseating and sometimes even painful. Apparently, humans called it a... _mee-grain? my-gran? English pronunciation is anyone’s guess... whatever it was, it hurt!_ Megamind theorized that these _migraines_ were caused by biological cycles of fertility. Since the purpose of bonding was reproduction between mated pairs, rejecting the bond, theoretically, could be resulting in negative side effects. 

Sometimes the pain was nearly unbearable but after years of fighting Metro Man, she knew how to handle pain. She imagined Metro Man didn’t handle the pain well. In those time of intensity she would picture him screaming and begging for mercy. However, it wasn’t as satisfying as she thought it would be.

One day, the pain worsened until it became a searing pulse throughout her whole body. She collapsed to the floor. Wayne called out to her and in a moment he had broken through her wall to get to her. The relief was immediate once his forehead pressed into hers. It was like she was being held from within as well as out; as he cradled her in his arms, they both sagged and breathed a ragged breath of relief. 

She didn’t know how long they remained like that. The next conscious realization was awaking and being entrapped by some sort of unyielding restraints. Megamind tried to regulate her breathing and assess the situation. 

__

_Breath in._

She was wrapped in Metro Man’s arms.

__

_Breath out._

Metro Man must have found out her secret lair location through the bond when...

__

_Breath in._

She remembered the pain but she wasn’t in any pain now. In fact she felt...calm and comforted? They must have passed out from their rapid change of physical and mental state.

__

_Breath out._

A blanket was draped over them— Minion most likely. Minion was always looking out for her. Wayne let out a long sigh and pulled her to his chest. 

“Mmmm. Meg-a-mind.” He murmured. She felt the vibrations through her back.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

His lips were soft again her scalp and his breath tickled the tiny hairs on her skin. She turned to look at him and he slowly opened his eyes. Her body heated under the warmth of his gaze.

_How paradoxical it was that his eyes could burn her in more ways than one._ She wondered briefly if death by laser vision would be very painful. Wayne snapped his eyes shut. He had just rested his head against hers in time to hear her thought as she thought it.

She hadn’t even meant to hurt him. She felt his hurt as though it were an echo of her own. He was thinking that he would never hurt her; but he had hurt her many times before. He didn’t want to scare her; but he was scared of himself. 

“Just give me a chance. Please Meg.” She wasn’t sure if he spoke the words aloud or only thought them. 

Unseeing, his fingers followed the path of her arm down to take her hand and brought her palm to press against his beating heart. She could feel the curve of his pecks beneath her fingers. Her hand rose and fell when he breathed and pulsed with his heart beat. She could feel the course chest hair under his shirt and wondered what it would feel like without his shirt in the way. He kissed her head sending a warm wave of pleasure through her. 

Megamind suddenly pushed against him, trying to struggle out of his grasp. He held her for a moment before understanding that she was trying to get away from him. When he finally released her, she scrambled to her feet; the blanket fell to the floor, forgotten. She tried to put as much distance between them as she could, despite how little it would matter if Metro Man used his super speed. 

With the rejection came the pain. They both immediately reached for their heads; as if they could hold the pain within their palm and crush it into submission. 

“How can you bare it?” Wayne pulled at his hair. He looked haggard and so pathetic. She almost pitied him- almost.

“Unlike someone I could mention, I am used to pain.” 

“Megamind... please. I can’t live like this...”

“Then don’t.” She whispered beneath her breath but she knew he’d still hear.

“You don’t mean that... I know you don’t. Just stop this, please.”

She only shook her head. 

“Why are you being so stubborn?” He growled in frustration.

“Oh, am I supposed to give up and give in to you because you always win?”

“This isn’t about one of us winning and one losing.” He moved toward her like he was approaching a skittish animal. “I’m sorry Meg. I’m sorry for being your enemy, for hurting you, for being a bully to you when we were kids. I was afraid. Afraid, that if people didn’t love me, they would fear me.” His arm reached around her shoulders, his fingers grazing her spine up her neck and his hand spread to cup the back of her head. “I’m still afraid. Afraid that I’ve realized too late that you are probably the only other person on this planet I can truly relate to. We could’ve been best friends,” His voice was low and soft and he was so close now that his next words whispered against her lips. “and in time maybe more? Tell me it’s not too late.”

Her eyes snapped to his. She looked for a long time into his eyes. His eyes were a soft blue like the sky on a cloudless day, promising carefree days full laughter and warmth. His strong arms that could break her and his hands that could crush her, instead held her gently. His face, achingly handsome, was framed by uncharacteristically disheveled hair. His expression full of desire, pleaded earnestly and glimmered with hope. She wanted him, she did, her body burned to give in. But...

“I don’t know, Wayne. I just don’t know.” 

He let his arm drop to his side and stepped away.

“You wanted to find my weakness... you did. It’s you. It’s life without you. Life alone.” 

Megamind scoffed. “You have no idea what it is to be alone in this world. The world loves you. You are surrounded by admirers. These humans worship you. They are basically building a shrine for you in the middle of the city!”

Wayne shook his head. “Exactly. They put me so high up on a pedestal they’ve isolated me. Always their hero, never their equal. Nearly a god. They idolize me, they love me, and they fear me.”

She didn’t know how to respond. She felt so confused. She just stood there silently, trying to understand the warring inside herself. She looked away, turning fully away from him. It may have been the first time since their rivalry that she had turned her back to him. It was a dangerous position.

“I’m not giving up, Meg. I will not give this up. I will not give you up.” He spoke with finality as though he were already sure of his victory. This was a voice she knew well. This was Metro Man— the superhero.

She didn’t physically see his departure but she knew he was gone. 

The next day the wall was fixed and varieties of flowers, ranging all shades of blue, lined the wall cascading throughout the room. 

“Do you think they mean something?” Minion asked

“They are all blue.” Megamind shrugged.

“Perhaps an attempt at courtship? The arrangement seems strange to me. Ehh, this is Metro Man we are talking about. He’s always been more brawn than brain. Should I start cleaning them up?” 

Megamind nodded. “Better dehydrate them first.”

Megamind tilted her head to the side. Blue flowers, in general tended to communicate desire but specifically the anger and frustration of unrequited feelings. It could also communicate a compliment to the beauty and wisdom towards the object of the giver’s affections. The flowers were not mixed together like a bouquet or arranged aesthetically by the various shades of blue but rather aligned by species.

Megamind paced from left to right identifying the plants. Not that flowers were of particular interest to her but she had done some light reading on the subject. 

_Hydrangea Macrophylla_ in Japanese historical tradition was associated with apologies, expressing regret and asking for forgiveness. _Geranium_ could mean stupidity or folly. _Nigella damascena_ might show confusion in love or ‘you puzzle me.’ _Anemone blanda_ and _Myosotis scorpioides_ signified unrequited love but also hope. _Ipomea tricolor_ — affection. _Hyacinthoides_ — humility, constancy. _Nymphaea caerulea_ in Egyptian culture represents rebirth but in buddist culture it represents victory. _Delphiniums_ — striving to achieve goals and an openness to romance. _Aquilegia Columbine_ —resolve to win. 

“You always win.” Megamind thought aloud and a small smile tugged at her mouth. 

Coming back to the present, Megamind started cleaning up her wielding tools. The blue bouquet that Minion had arranged from Metro Man’s flowers sat on her control console in a vase Minion crafted from some scrap metal. It was an odd sight in her work shop. The flowers were beginning to wilt a bit and blue petals fell like crippled tear drops. It inexplicably made her heart ache.

She hadn’t seen or sensed Wayne in a while. She was beginning to... worry. 

“Umm... Ma’am? I think you should see this.” Minion poked his head into the work shop.

“What is it Minion?”

“It’s... it’s Metro Man.” 

“He’s here?” Megamind looked around frantically at the mess of the workshop and he oil and grime all over her. 

“No. Umm... on the tv. He’s just taken over Metrocity.”

“What!?”

Darting into the next room, where Metro Man was featured on the evening news. He was sitting at the Mayor’s desk in front of a large window overlooking the newly completed Metro Man monument and museum. His hair was greased back and he wore a black three-piece suit with a black shirt and an electric blue tie. His long legs were propped up on the mayor’s desk and his arms were crossed behind his head. He looked straight into the camera. 

Off camera, Roxanne Ritchi was fuming. [“Wayne what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?”]

“Good evening citizens of Metro City.” He smiled brightly. “I will, from this time forward be assuming the role of your new mayor and as the new mayor of Metro City, I’d like to inform you that the ostentatious museum you erected in my honor, is now complete.” He practically sneered as he gestured behind him at the large Metro Man statue. 

Metro Man had never sneered before. Somehow he managed to look disarmingly handsome and threatening at the same time. Megamind felt a shiver up her spine. 

“I would like to invite you all to attend the grand opening tomorrow. I have prepared something special... to commemorate the occasion.” In a blink of an eye, he was seated behind the desk with his fingers steepled under his chin. Megamind jumped and even the image jerked as if the cameraman had been startled by the sudden change. Wayne smirked in wry amusement. “Sleep well Metro City.” 

The screen went black in a very dramatic fashion and Megamind stood gaping. Until she shook herself and looked at Minion. 

“We have a party to attend tomorrow, Minion. I should look my best.” 

“Oooh! The Black Mamba?” Minion asked excitedly.

“The Black Mamba.” Megamind grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Megamind’s Flowers](https://blind-cupid.tumblr.com/post/178215840758)


	6. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue up “Everybody Wants To Rule the World” by Tears for Fears!

Wayne stood atop the golden globe held by his statue’s gold-plated arms. He had spent weeks preparing for this moment.

How _does_ a hero woo his life nemesis?

Step 1: take over the city

Step 2: make a big gesture 

He set up speakers and practiced the song so much that he had worn out the strings of his favorite guitar. He also had a new suit made. The skin-tight black leather body suit had a large blue lighting bolt running down his chest, matching a bright blue cape. Metal spikes adorned his shoulder pads and boots. 

Just like Megamind’s. He smiled.  
All of Metro City was gathered at the feet of his golden statue. Megamind was not among them of course. He fully expected her to make a grand entrance. Wayne trembled slightly. He needed this to work. He took a deep breath and plastered on his best smile. 

“Hello, Metro City.” The crowd screamed and cheered. “I’ve prepared a very special song that I would like to dedicate to someone who is very dear to me,’ the crowd cooed and wolf whistled, ‘someone who has been there since the beginning, without her I’d certainly never have had a museum made for me... Megamind this song is for you.” The people looked around confused but their murmurs were drowned out once Wayne began the opening instrumentals. (He’d have to thank Bernard for helping him out with the backup track.) 

_Welcome to your life_  
_There's no turning back_  
_Even while we sleep_  
_We will find You acting on your best behavior_  
_Turn your back on Mother Nature_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

As his fingers played, he saw a black cloud form overhead. The artificial cloud cast the crowd into darkness and the laser show began. Wayne kept singing.

_It's my own desire_  
_It's my own remorse_  
_Help me to decide_  
_Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure_  
_Nothing ever lasts forever_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you_  
_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_  
_When they do, I'll be right behind you_  
_So glad we've almost made it_  
_So sad they had to fade it_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

Megamind, came in closer until they were facing off. There she was, standing atop her swarm of brain bots. She looked fantastic in a new skin tight dress with a high collard that fanned out larger than he’d ever seen her wear before, extenuating her long neck and large head. He didn’t take his eyes off her. Her mouth dropped a little when she saw what he was wearing. His suit was inspired by her after all. His smile grew into something a bit smug. Wayne threw himself into the song. He was singing for her, playing for her as if it were just the two of them alone. He wanted her to know that he didn’t care what anyone else thought. He would give up all their adoration for scraps of her affection. He couldn’t risk her pushing him away again. He’d rather lay all he had at her feet and hope she did not kick him. ‘Please, Meg, all I am is yours.’ Wayne thought and hoped she heard him. 

_I can't stand this indecision_  
_Married with a lack of vision_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_  
_Say that you'll never, never, never, need it_  
_One headline, why believe it?_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_All for freedom and for pleasure_  
_Nothing ever lasts forever_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

The music faded out but no one moved. All were silently watching. Heads turned to Megamind then to Metro Man and back again. Just waiting. Breaths held in anticipation. To everyone’s surprise, Metro Man broke the silence first.

“What do you want Megamind? What do you truly want? You know what I want.”

“Your destruction of course. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” She announced non-chalantly. 

“I CAN’T GIVE YOU THAT!” Metro Man’s voice cracked through the atmosphere like thunder. The people below shrieked and cowered, frozen in fear. Megamind froze in place. Metro Man ran a shaking hand through his slicked back hair, freeing some strands which fell artfully across his brow. When he spoke again, his voice sounded tired but grew confident and determined. “I can give you anything else... everything else. You want Metro City? It’s yours. You want Earth? Who could stop us?” 

“Why? Why, Metroman, are you doing this?” She said it so softly but her brain bots amplified her voice and it echoed across their audience.

“You know why.” 

“But they don’t.” She didn’t take her eyes off him but gestured to the mass of bodies below them. “Don’t you think they deserve to know why you’re turning your back on them and giving them over to my mercy?”

Wayne spared the citizens of Metro City one glance before preparing to bare his soul to Megamind.

“Because you finally found my weakness and its _you_. Because life is boring and pointless without you. You have always been my purpose in life. Every time we fought, it was the only time I felt truly alive. I thought it was the fight itself but it was just being near you. But now, I find that I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I want to be on your side for once... and for the rest of my life. You’re incredible Meg. Smart and beautiful and dangerous and sexy and witty and funny. But most of all, the reason I chose you over all the world is because I love you.” The breath that carried the words with a gentle confidence tickled his lips reminiscent of a kiss -full of promise, hope and desire. 

Megamind felt her tears burn her eyes and roll down her cheek, dripping from her chin. One after another until it felt like a flood from her own eyes. She pressed her palm to her cheek to stop their decent. Her shoulders slumped and her knees buckled. Before she could even feel herself begin to fall, familiar arms wrapped around her and held her upright, suspended in the air. His cheek was pressed to her temple and his mouth was close to her ear. 

“This is how it should have always been. You and me. Us... Us against the world.”

Megamind sobbed uncontrollably. All of the emotions she’d been repressing crashed into her. All the hopes she had always had but never voiced. Truths she’d denied even to herself. Wayne cradled her face between his strong hands and pressed his forehead to hers. 

‘I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you...’ His mind chanted.

She tilted her face upwards until she found his lips. This was the first time she’d ever initiated a kiss.

A roar of cheers and applause erupted below them. The couple -who were momentarily in their own little world- were abruptly brought back to the present. Wayne gifted the crowd a brilliant and genuinely victorious smile. Megamind rolled her eyes but a bashful smile spread across her lips -without her express permission. Wayne waved and winked while Megamind shook her head. ‘Humans are so stupid. Don’t they realize they’ve just been conquered by the two most powerful and dangerous aliens inhabiting their world?’ Megamind chuckled a little at the realization and Wayne nuzzled her neck, laughing along with her. 


End file.
